It's A Wonderful Life
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: When Laney get's into a fight with the band, she feels as if them and the whole world would be better off without her. What she doesn't expect is a visit from her guardian angel. Will he be able to turn her perspective around or will she never want to return to a world where she exists? Corney. Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband. Rated for stuff in later chapters. RxR :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me. Even though I've been really busy, I just couldn't help my self from writing a fluffy, Christmas-y, Grojband story. By the way for those who don't know this is a take on the movie 'It's A Wonderful Life' I don't know if any of you have ever seen it but, its a great up-lifting Christmas story. I might get one, maybe two chapters up tomorrow, we'll see. Oh, and one more thing, Raymond is my OC, he's basically the guy version of me. Enjoy! :)**

**~PurplePenguin50~**

* * *

Laney stormed up to her room and slammed the door. "Ugh!" She groaned flopping down face first on her bed. "Why? Why can't I just disappear?"

Normally the young red-head would be at the Groj rocking out with her best friends and crush. Today, however, Corey, the band leader, and her had gotten into another fight over lyrics. Sure it wasn't the first time the two had fought but this time things had escalated and abruptly ended with Corey yelling "Oh yeah? Well, I wish we had never even met!" Silence had filled the room as the yelling stopped and both teens just stood there, Kin and Kon hiding behind the couch, seeming to side with Corey. Tears threatened to escape Laney's eyes as she quit the band and ran home. And all of this right before Christmas, how about that?

Now she just lay on her bed. "Stupid Corey, stupid Grojband..." She rolled over towards the wall and hugged her knees into her chest. "Maybe they would be better off if we never met. Maybe the whole world would be better off without me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Laney rolled back over as fast as lighting toward the unfamiliar voice in her room.

Leaning against her door was a boy about her age. He was a little taller than her and had short black hair, soft brown eyes, and was of average build. He was sporting a pair of Black Converse, regular blue jeans, a purple t-shirt under a vest that was black and white checkered in the front and plain black on the back. Completing his look was a black Fedora that sat nicely a top his head and a set of silver dog-tags dandling around his neck.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?!"

"I just kind of let myself in, hope you don't mind."

"Well, yes, I do mind. Who are you anyway?"

The boy pushed himself off the door and walked towards Laney, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Raymond Foxx II, your one and only guardian angel. You can call me Ray for short." He said politely with a tip of his hat.

"My guardian angel?"

"Yes, that's me."

"If your an angel aren't you supposed to have wings and a halo, and a long white robe?" Laney asked still not buying the kid's claim.

Raymond laughed slightly. "I don't know about white robes and halos but this is definitely an upgrade from what I used to wear. As for my wings; sadly I haven't earned them yet. The Big Man up top just doesn't give them to anybody you know."

"Yeah, right. You're not an angel. You're just some kid that sneaked into my room. Did the guys put you up to this?"

"No, no I a sure you Laney, I am 100% real. And why would your friends put me up to this? They don't want anything to do with you remember? They wished you guys had never met and formed Grojband. Especially the special little blue-headed one as it seems. "

Laney's face saddened as she remembered what happened. "Yea..."

"And you believe them?"

"What?"

"Did you believe them when they said it was for the better if you never met?"

"I guess, I mean, who am I kidding? I was stupid to think any of that would last. The whole world will be so much better off without me What does it matter to you anyway Ray?"

He smiled. "Because, that is precisely why I'm here! Come, come, I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

"I'm going to show you why it matters that you met them and and why you matter and then, maybe, you'll help me earn my wings."

Laney just rolled her eyes and Raymond pulled a face. "What you don't believe me?"

"No, no mister high and mighty, I believe you. It's just that you think this planet would change any if I wasn't around and that it would change Corey, Kin, and Kon's lives. You must be crazy."

Ray just held out his hand with a small grin. "Why don't we find out them, hmm?"

Laney looked at him for a second. She quietly deliberated in her mind whether or not this kid was the real deal, and whether or not she should trust him and go with him.

"Well, Laney?"

She quickly made up her mind and grabbed his out-stretched hand. Her world gradually faded to black and for a moment it felt like she was suspended in nothingness and her body was just floating there. Then, just like that she was pulled back to reality. The was surrounded by a bright light before her surroundings started to become clearer. She was no longer in her room, rather she was on main street. Raymond let go of her hand and lifted his up his hands, motioning to everything around him.

"Welcome...To a world without Laney Penn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Before I start I just wanted to say that this idea with the guardian angels was first thought of by Angelswag24, who gets major credit for such an awesome idea. I also wanted to say that I'll be updating tomorrow, and that I hope your liking the story so far. Enjoy! :)**

**~PurplePenguin50~**

* * *

Laney looked around. "But, but this place doesn't look any different."

"Ah, but it is. Look closer..."

Laney looked around her again. They were on main street, which was located in the middle of Peaceville. Everything seemed normal.

"There's no one here."

"Yep. It's completely deserted. Let's take a walk and check out the town shall we?" Raymond asked leading the way and motioning for her to follow. She took one final glance and caught up with him.

"Isn't the Groj that way?" Laney asked pointing in the opposite direction they were headed in. "That is why you brought me here, if you actually did bring me here."

Ray turned around and walked backwards. "Don't worry Laney, we'll get to Corey's garage. I just thought maybe you'd want to check up on the Kujira brothers first."

She just scoffed. "Yeah right, those two are probably sitting in front of their TV playing video games and eating cheese, just like always." Raymond didn't respond, he only offered a small smile and turned around to walk normally.

The two eventually found themselves in front of an old-looking building surrounded by a barb-wire fence. Three small cars were parked out front and the gates to the fence were pad-locked in at least five places. Small guard towers were placed snugly on the corners of the fence. They are manned by guards who are sitting in their chairs fast asleep.

"Ladies first."

Laney looked at Raymond as if he had six heads. "Are you kidding? There's no way we're ever getting in there."

"Nonsense, all you have do do is just walk right through." Before Laney could object he pushed her towards the fence. She put her arms out in front of her to try and brace herself for the spiky landing she would make into the fence. But it never came. She opened her eyes and looked back towards where she was. Ray was still standing on the other side, waving casually. "See? Easy peasy." He remarked walking through himself.

Laney, however, couldn't get over what had just happened. "Wait, but...I...and the fence...and..." She swiped a hand at the fence but it just phased through. "How did you-?"

He just laughed. "I told you before, I'm an angel. Your guardian angel to be exact, and I wasn't lying when I said I took you to a world where you don't exist. Here, you'll just phase through stuff. Come on, let's head inside."

Laney came out of her daze and followed him. They phased through the front door, and into the main lobby. It was dull and grey inside. Very little light came in the dusty windows and there was a sole lamp lit where a very mean looking secretary was sitting. Raymond walked past her followed by Laney.

"Don't get up dear, we'll let ourselves in."

The woman seemed to ignore them like they weren't even there, which technically they weren't.

"Can she hear you Ray?" asked Laney.

"No," he replied. "But I like to pretend."

They continued walking until the came to a cafeteria-looking room. It was filled with big, burly men in sitting at tables eating what looked to be mediocre food. Several guards were situated at the doorways while some served food to the inmates from behind the counter.

"Wait, I thought you were going to take me to see Kin and Kon, what are we doing at the Peaceville Penitentiary?"

"Keeping my promise, we're here to see Kon." Ray said pointing back towards the mess hall.

Laney looked to where he was pointing. There sitting at a table was a big guy, who she could tell was a kid. He looked exactly like Kon so there was definitely no mistaking , he looked a lot different. His hair was still messy and untamed, and he didn't have his headband. His arms were huge and bulging with muscle mass. He had a tattoo on his right arm, and a scar across his left eye. He looked so much scarier than the teddy bear she was used to.

"What happened to him?"

"Life happened to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, without you or the band, he eventually got tired of the same old-same old so he started committing crimes to gain his thrills. Since there was no one around to keep him grounded, it eventually got worse and worse and he ended up here, being one of the most ruthless, hardened criminals in the world."

Laney was speechless. How could her absence have caused this? Surely there must've been another cause.

"What about Kin, where's he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Raymond said before walking out, leaving Laney. She quickly ran to catch up with him. Outside he was walking away from the building with his hands in his pockets.

"Ray, hold up a sec!" She went to grab him and spin him around but he disappeared out of her grasp and reappeared behind her.

"What? Are you still convinced that you're not the cause of this? That Kin is more responsible than you are?"

"Kin's his brother, he's got more influence over him than I have! And anyway what happened to Kin? Shouldn't he be here along side Kon?"

"Do you want to know where Kin is?" Ray asked.

"Yes!" Laney yelled clearly become frustrated with her guardian.

"Alright, alright, sheesh you don't have to yell." he said waving his hands at her.

"Sorry." she apologized realizing how loud she had screamed.

"No, it's fine, you should yell. I'm partly deaf in this ear." he stated sticking a finger in his right ear.

"Really?"

Ray chuckled. "No."

Laney stood next to Raymond as he snapped his fingers. In a split second they were gone, only air remained where they had stood.


End file.
